Sexual Tension
by Writie
Summary: After his marriage to Haley is annulled, Nathan Scott changes. Brooke Davis discovers an undeniable attraction to him. Ch3: NB encounter, NH talk, LP. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

_**Sexual Tension**_

**Author:**_Writie_

**Summary:**_ After his marriage to Haley is annulled, Nathan Scott changes. Brooke Davis discovers an undeniable attraction to him. Can she stay away?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own OTH, just the DVD. But I did write the story. lol_

**Stars:**_ All OTH characters._

**Rated:**_ M_

**Pairings:**_ You'll see...muhuhuhahaha_

**A/N:**_ Please read and review. I will try to write a preview at the end of each chapter. :)_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Nathan Scott could feel all eyes in the room on him. The stares, the snickers, none of it bothered him. He had grown to enjoy the attention. It didn't seem to matter whether or not it was positive of negative. What was he supposed to do? Walk around like a heartbroken, love-sick puppy after he and Haley's marriage was annulled? Fuck that shit, he had done enough of it. It had honestly become tiresome. He didn't really care if people thought he wasn't acting the proper way, and if that labeled him an asshole, oh well. He could live with that. He had left High Flyers with a new outlook, and attitude.

He stood alongside some of the other Tree Hill basketball players. Some of the cheerleaders from across the gym were looking their way, and he noticed some of the other students eyeing him when they didn't think he was looking. It was nice to know his life was so fucking interesting to everyone. Most of the guys on the team looked up to him, but Vegas, and especially Tim, were like his little minions. Following him around and eating up every word he said. Nathan planned on leading his team to victory this year, and it would be the first time the Ravens had won a State Championship. He wasn't going to let his half-brother Lucas Scott, or anyone else stand in his way.

Lucas stood on the other side of the gym, with a few of the other players. He and Lucas hadn't spoken in a while, and that's the way he wanted it. He meant it when he severed their relationship. It was Luke's fault. When your brothers, or even friends, you just don't lie to someone you claim to care about. Lucas had tried to fix things, but there was nothing left to be fixed. Now, he only looked at Lucas as if he were just another player on the team.

Across the gym, the Tree Hill cheerleaders were having their first meeting of the school year. Nathan smirked arrogantly when he noticed a few of the girls occasionally throwing glances in their direction. He took satisfaction in knowing he could have any girl he wanted.

Meanwhile, across from the basketball players who were getting ready for practice, and waiting for Whitey to show up, the head cheerleader of the Tree Hill Ravens, Brooke Davis stood with her hands on her hips. All the girls were wearing their blue cheer outfits, that they wore during meetings and practice. They usually only wore their cheer uniforms during actual games or competitions.

"Ladies, we're supposed to be preparing for practice, not gossiping." Brooke scolded. Normally she loved gossiping, but she wanted the girls to be focused. Gossiping could come later.

"Oh, please. Like you don't love it." Peyton joked.

"True, but what I would love even more is for us to be prepared when the time comes, and win the first place trophy finally beating Claire Young, and the Bear Creek Warriors. Winning last year for Best Original Choreography was great, but I think it's time the Tree Hill Ravens dethrone the Bear Creek Warriors once and for all." Brooke exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Brooke, I think we have plenty of time to worry about that, it's months away." Bevin insisted.

"Yeah, we had to go the whole summer Brooke-less." Teresa chimed in.

"Summer has been over for over a month, and school has been in session. So, although I'm flattered you all missed me, that's not a valid point. I'm sure the Bear Creek Warriors are preparing." Brooke smirked with a shrug.

"Wasting one meeting on girl talk isn't that bad." Peyton offered.

"Fine, but then we have to focus!" Brooke gave in. She wasn't really used to being the one putting her foot down, especially when it came to gossiping. She was the queen of gossip. She had to admit she loved gossip about as much as she loved shopping.

"So, what about you and Lucas! I can't believe you actually rejected him!" Teresa gushed.

"It was time to move on. I deserve better than a guy who's willing to lie to me, and cheat on me. I deserve a guy who's going to treat me like a queen. Lucas is lucky to even have my friendship." Brooke stated.

"Yeah, but I thought you were vibing on him again." Bevin commented.

"So did I, but after thinking about everything he's put me through, combined with the summer away in California, it was pretty much a no-brainer." Brooke explained.

"I heard Lucas and Peyton hooked up over the summer." Bevin gushed.

"Hello? I'm standing right here." Peyton laughed.

"Oops, sorry Peyton." Bevin apologized with a ditsy smile. Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and laughed.

"Besides, that's not true." Peyton corrected.

"It wouldn't really matter to me if it was. When it comes to being anything more than friendship, Lucas is a headache for me. Any of you are welcome to him." Brooke added truthfully.

"What about Nathan Scott? Is it just me or is he a lot sexier since coming back from High Flyers? There's almost something mysterious, and dangerous about him." Teresa smiled with a rather suggestive look.

"Nathan has completely changed since his annulment with Haley." Brooke admitted.

"He wasn't even this bad back when I was going out with him, and back then he was pretty bad." Peyton replied.

"Haley totally ruined him. Her and that stupid tour." Bevin whispered.

"She was just following her dreams..." Peyton sighed with a shrug. "They just got married too young..." she shook her head.

"Just because he was hurt doesn't give him the right to be an asshole to everyone. I mean, I wasn't a bitch to everyone after Lucas and I broke up..." Brooke began. "Well...actually I was. Anyway, I don't really think Nathan seems that effected by the end of his relationship with Haley, or at least he's not acting like it. Yeah, he's an asshole, but he's not walking around sulking." she offered.

"So, you think he's just naturally an asshole?" Peyton asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Who knows?" Brooke shrugged. "If Haley changed him for the better, and now he and Haley are over, who's to say this isn't the real him. Maybe he got tired of wearing a mask." she explained.

"I heard Teresa got a nose job!" Bevin gushed randomly. Teresa's mouth dropped open and she covered her nose with her hand.

"Bevin, I'm standing right here and I did not!" Teresa exclaimed. Bevin blushed from embarrassment, she wasn't exactly bright.

"Hey, Bevin are you the one who spread that rumor last year that I had crabs!" Brooke asked suspiciously. If she was sitting here repeating every rumor she had heard, false or not, then Brooke really wouldn't have been surprised. "I was working as a crab, like in a crab costume. I didn't actually have crabs." she exclaimed.

"I don't know what your talking about." Bevin smiled innocently. Brooke rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject back to what seemed to be the talk of the school, Nathan and Haley's break up.

"How has Haley been holding up?" Brooke asked Peyton, with concern.

"She seems to be doing ok. After she found out that Nathan was going to High Flyers she went back on tour. I guess before he left for the summer he told her he still wanted the annulment. The tour ended a few months ago, and I've been letting her stay with me. She seems to be dealing with it well, the best she can I guess." Peyton explained.

"It's good she's getting passed it." Brooke replied, then glanced at her watch noticing the time. "We need to start practice, and since it's beautiful out, we might as well practice outside." she suggested. All the girls agreed as they grabbed their duffel bags and pom poms. Brooke led them across the gym and through the group of basketball players.

"Nice ass!" Nathan called as he slapped Brooke's ass with a cocky smile. Brooke stopped, snapped her head back and glared at him. How dare he touch her like that, without her permission! Brooke was all for flirtatious touching, but he was out of line disrespecting her like that in front of her squad. The other cheerleaders stood there wide-eyed, with their mouths hanging open just waiting for Brooke to snap.

"I know I have a nice ass but that doesn't give you the right to grab it. I hope you enjoyed the cheap feel cause that's the closest you'll ever get." Brooke snickered. She glared at Nathan for a moment longer, then stormed off with the girls not far behind her, trying to contain their laughter.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The cheerleaders had been practicing for quite some time. Practice should have actually ended a half hour ago, but Brooke had thought of some killer choreography.

"Teresa, your form is terrible." Brooke warned a bit frustrated.

"It's doesn't look bad to me." Nathan commented as he approached being followed by Tim, and a couple of the other guys.

"Hi Nathan." Teresa smiled flirtatiously.

"Shouldn't you guys be sucking in the gym?" Brooke snapped. There was no way she was going to let them come out here and distract _her_ squad.

"Basketball practice is over, besides I hear that's your area of expertise, or is that swallowing?" Nathan snickered with a cocky laugh. The other guys laughed, and it was clear the other cheerleaders were shocked by the way he spoke to her, but Peyton seemed more stunned than any of them. Brooke glared at him outraged.

"Just because you were kicked to the curb by Tutor Girl, is no excuse to walk around treating everyone else like shit! I guess we all know now why that tour was more important than you were, that or Chris Keller must have been more of a man then you'll ever be. What girl in her right mind would stick around and put up with you." Brooke hissed harshly. Nathan glared at her, then put on a cocky smile with ease.

"Is that why Lucas cheated on your ass with Peyton? You just weren't enough for him. You couldn't satisfy him. You never measured up to Peyton, you were just a stand-in." Nathan laughed tauntingly. Brooke's mouth dropped open and her eyes burned with fresh tears. "Don't dish it, if you can't take it Brookie." he snickered with a smile as he walked away with the rest of the guys. "I'll see you ladies later." he called.

"Brooke, are you ok?" Peyton asked rushing to her side over-whelmed with concern. Even if Brooke was over Lucas, it still hurt.

"Practice is over, you can all go home." Brooke announced never turning to face them. The other girls scattered never daring to question her, but Peyton remained where she stood. Brooke turned to her with fresh tears in her eyes.

"I'm over Lucas, it just still hurt sometimes. I know what I said to Nathan was below the belt but I never expected him too..." Brooke explained but her voice cracked and she trailed off. "Nathan and I have never really hated each other, I just don't know what I did to him to..." she began but Peyton pulled her into a hug silencing her.

"It's not just you, he's been being an asshole to everyone lately. He's just angry, and bitter and he's taking it out on the world. You had every right to say what you did. He was way out of line." Peyton insisted rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"I almost miss pod-Nathan." Brooke joked with a laugh. Peyton rested her arm around her best friend's shoulders.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Peyton suggested as they began to walk.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucas sat across from Haley at Peyton's house, where she had been staying. He couldn't hide the look of concern on his face. Things had been over between Nathan and Haley for a while now, but the pain was still there.

"How have you been holding up?" Lucas questioned.

"Well, I never thought I'd being living with Peyton that's for sure." Haley laughed.

"I meant, with everything that has been going on with Nathan..." Lucas added.

"I brought it upon myself." Haley shrugged. "It's been over for a few months, and yeah it still hurts, but I'll be fine." she reassured.

"He's really changed since the two of you broke up." Lucas commented.

"I know. I almost feel likes it's my fault." Haley admitted sadly.

"Don't blame yourself Hales, Nathan has the power to choose who he is. It's not your fault he's become such an ass. A tiger can't change it's spots right?" Lucas offered with a shrug.

"Yeah, but he's not even talking to you." Haley reminded with a sigh.

"That's my own fault." Lucas admitted sadly. "Come here." he cooed, pulling Haley into a hug. "It's gonna be ok." he reassured holding her tightly.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The party at Tim's house was off the hook, everyone from Tree Hill seemed to be there. Peyton glanced around the party, holding a cup of beer. She was at this huge party and at the same time felt alone. Brooke wasn't there tonight because as school president, she was in charge of the safe rides program and it was her turn to give drunken teenagers a ride home tonight. Peyton looked on with concern when she noticed Bevin heading out of the party, looking pretty upset.

"Hey, Bevin wait up." Peyton called grabbing her by the shoulders. "What happened?" she asked with concern when she seen Bevin's face was covered in tears.

"Nothing, I just wanna go home." Bevin sniffled.

"Bevin, talk to me." Peyton pressed in a serious tone.

"Nathan and some of the guys were making fun of me." Bevin explained emotionally. "They called me snagged tooth, and some other things. I really don't want to talk about it." she answered with a sob remembering the boys cruelty.

"Ok." Peyton replied with an understanding nod. She gave her a hug, in an attempt to comfort her. "Their immature." she added. Bevin nodded before walking off and leaving the party. Peyton spotted Nathan and charged towards him. There was no way he was going to treat her friends that way and get away with it, first Brooke, now Bevin! Nathan noticed her walking towards him and couldn't help but smile.

"Someone looks pissed." Nathan laughed feeling amused as he took a sip of his beer. Tim cracked up as if it was the funniest thing ever, and Nathan gave him an awkward look.

"Nathan, what the hell is wrong with you!" Peyton snapped. "First you harass Brooke, now Bevin..." she ranted angrily.

"We we're just having some harmless fun, she took it too seriously." Nathan shrugged nonchalantly. His attitude screamed that he didn't give a damn.

"Harmless fun doesn't result in tears." Peyton sneered. "Ever since you and Haley..." she began. Nathan glared at her angrily, he was sick of hearing about Haley.

"You know what Peyton? This has nothing to do with Haley. I'm gonna live my life the way I want to, and enjoy it. I don't care what anyone else thinks. Life's too short to care." Nathan snapped.

"Caring about someone is part of what makes life worth living, without it your just numb." Peyton argued.

"Why don't you go draw, or listen to your shitty music? Or maybe you can go cry about your dead mom." Nathan scoffed coldly. Peyton's mouth dropped open and she was barely able to mask how hurt she was. She turned around and also stormed off as Nathan looked on. Nathan took out his cell phone and began to dial.

"What are we doing now?" Tim inquired curiously.

"We're, not doing anything, I however, really need a safe ride home. So, I'm calling DW Not I." Nathan answered with a cocky smirk.

"But you only drank two beers, your fine." Tim reminded looking confused. Nathan only offered an obvious smile, and Tim finally caught on with a huge grin.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Brooke pulled up in the DW Not I car, and she rolled her eyes in annoyance when she seen the teenager in need of a safe ride home. Nathan climbed in the backseat with a smile and Brooke glared at him in the rearview mirror.

"Buckle up, wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Brooke smirked sarcastically as she began to drive. Nathan moved to the middle seat and put his face close to Brooke. She could smell the scent of his cologne, he was so close, and damn did he smell good.

"Your not still mad at me are you?" Nathan pouted teasingly and she tried hard not to smile. He really was cute, it was when he opened his mouth and spoke that was the problem. He ran his hand up and down her arm with a grin, looking her over with curious eyes. She shivered, and now she actually had goose bumps. Why was she reacting this way to his touch? He had been a total asshole to her.

"Please, remove your hand." Brooke hissed trying to regain control of her senses.

"Is that really what you want?" Nathan smirked in that confident, yet arrogant way. It was sexy, the little half smirks he gave. As hot as he looked it didn't change the fact that he was indeed cocky and girls swooning for him only inflated his ego even more. He was gorgeous, but she wasn't about to sweat him either. She took her eyes off the road to glare at him, but he still didn't remove his hand. This was really the first time since she had known him, that he had ever come on to her.

"I quite frankly don't care how drunk you are. I will not hesitate to kick your ass." Brooke warned figuring that alcohol had to be the reason he had gone from cruel, to flirty.

"I'm apologize for what I said, but you got me angry." Nathan smiled tracing a line up and down her arm with his finger. Brooke wasn't exactly sure if he was being sincere, but there was no way she was letting her guard down. "I couldn't help it, you look so hot when your pissed off." he whispered.

"Imagine how hot I'll be when I'm kicking your ass." Brooke smiled. Why was she finding it so hard, not to feel attracted to him? Did her mind not register how he had been treating her lately?

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Nathan warned suddenly. Brooke pulled over the car and Nathan quickly climbed out. He hunched over with his hands on his knees. After a few minutes of waiting for him to be sick, and nothing, Brooke got out of the car and leaned against the hood.

"Are you gonna be sick or not?" She asked examining her nails. Nathan stood up straight and walked over to her. He stood directly in front of her placing both of his hands in back of her on either side of the car. Brooke looked up at him. He was so close, and his eyes seemed to dance with mischief. She looked away nervously. What was happening to her? She never got nervous, especially not around guys.

"What are you doing? Nathan, I have other people to give rides to so..." Brooke began while her heart beat sped up.

"You smell good." Nathan whispered putting his face close to her neck.

"I always smell good." Brooke answered with a laugh trying to take away from the thick tension that had somehow formed between them. Nathan gripped her hips with his hands, and pressed against her. She gasped pushing him away. "Your getting a little too friendly." she snapped. Nathan suddenly grabbed her and before she knew it his mouth covered hers in a heated kiss. She violently pushed him away, and her heart was racing. She couldn't explain it. She knew it was wrong, but for some reason she still wanted it. Maybe it was how close he was too her, the heat in that kiss, the tension that had somehow built up between them, how good he felt, or just the fact that it was wrong. There was just something she couldn't resist.

She grabbed him, pulling him into a hungry kiss. He dipped his tongue into her mouth, lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid her back on the hood of the car exploring her mouth. The car vibrated underneath her, while she encircled his mouth with her own, deepening the kiss. She moaned when his body pressed flush against her. She couldn't believe what an amazing kisser he was. Her mind, which she had clearly lost, began to float back down to reality. She was kissing Nathan and his hands were dangerously traveling her body. This was beyond wrong, not that Brooke was the kind of girl who always did the right thing by any means, but this was too much even for her. She abruptly pushed him away in a rough manner and he stared at her obviously confused. Brooke glared at him coming to a sudden realization, something she should have noticed in the car.

"Your not drunk! Your probably not even buzzed!" Brooke cried. Nathan laughed with an amused smile. Did he think this was some kind of game or something! "This will never happen again, this was a mistake! I don't know what the hell I was thinking." she exclaimed heatedly.

"Do you really think you can resist me Brooke?" Nathan asked with a conceited smile obviously not taking her seriously.

"You are so full of yourself." Brooke snickered. "I hope you had fun, because now you can walk home." she hissed getting in the car and speeding off. Nathan laughed as he took out his cell phone and called Tim.

"Hey, I'm gonna need you to come pick me up. I'm a few blocks away from your house." Nathan informed. "I got exactly what I wanted. None of your business, just hurry up." he laughed before hanging up the phone. Nathan always got what he wanted and Brooke would figure that out one way or the other. It was only a matter of time before he got in her pants. One thing was for sure, this wasn't over.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N:**_ Please review. Sorry if you hate Nathan in this fic, but you will probably hate Nathan in the future chapters too. lol. _

**Preview:**_ Can Brooke resist Nathan? Is he interest in her, or just having her as a conquest? What will happen next? All in the next chapter. If you want more you have to review. lol._

_**WRITIE :) :)**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Brooke carried her books in her arms, weaving her way through the scattered teenagers in the halls of Tree Hill High School. She had successfully been avoiding Nathan like the plague, especially after what had happened between the two of them last week. As outraged as she was by his behavior, and even more so by her own, she still couldn't stop thinking about him. She hadn't told anyone about what had happened, not even her best friend Peyton.

She didn't want to be the type of girl who had casual, meaningless sex anymore. She was done with that. Yeah, sex was great and she enjoyed it, well most of the time anyway. She was just sick and tired of being considered the 'party girl' or an 'easy lay'. Brooke wasn't a slut, enjoying sex doesn't make a female a slut. At least in her mind it didn't. She just had to learn to have self-control. Although she had to admit, Nathan didn't exactly make it easy. She had been doing so well too. She couldn't remember ever wanting someone as badly as she did with Nathan that night. Sure, she had kept her will-power, but it was hard as hell. She knew she had to resist him, which was exactly why she had been doing everything in her power to avoid going anywhere near him or ever being caught alone with him.

Brooke stopped at her locker and opened it, after unlocking the lock. She tossed her books in her locker, turning her head at the sound of his voice, she spotted Nathan across the hall leaning against the lockers. He stood alongside Tim, Vegas, and a couple of the other popular jocks. Brooke rolled her eyes in annoyance looking back into her locker. She refused to be Nathan's next conquest, that he could brag about to his friends. That's all she would be anyhow, he hadn't been serious about any girl since Haley, he just used them. She looked back over at him against her own will, she couldn't seem to stop herself. He was laughing with the guys. He honestly had an adorable smile. He was such an amazing kisser, it was as if he had years of practice, which he might have. She really didn't want to be thinking these type of thoughts. She had to say away from him for her own good, and she knew that. Nothing good could come out of hooking up with Nathan. He was so cocky. She swore the guy thought he was God's gift to women. She'd rather give it up to a chess geek. If Brooke gave in to him, it would only further inflate his ego. Not to mention all the bragging he'd do, the entire school would know. Of course, she didn't exactly care what people thought.

She felt her stomach tighten and her breath catch in her throat, when his eyes locked with hers. Nathan flashed a cocky smile at her, letting her know he was in control. Brooke looked away immediately, her cheeks flushed scarlet. He had caught her staring at him! She felt like strangling herself, how embarrassing!

"Hey Brookie, you got a little dribble on your chin." Teresa teased as she walked up from behind Brooke. "I can't say I blame you for staring. Nathan's totally hot." she smiled.

"I was not staring!" Brooke snapped with a venomous glare. She had never felt more embarrassed. If Nathan's head got any bigger, it would probably roll off of his shoulders.

"Sorry." Teresa exclaimed defensively turning on her heel and walking off. Brooke sighed in frustration. She felt bad for treating Teresa like shit, when it was really herself that she was mad at. She silently cussed herself out.

"What's up, B. Davis?" Peyton called playfully as she approached. Brooke viciously slammed her locker door shut. "Not a good day I assume?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"What is Nathan's problem? I mean seriously, who does he think he is?" Brooke cried.

"Oh no, now what did he do?" Peyton replied with a look of worry.

"Nothing." Brooke sighed. She usually told Peyton everything, but she just couldn't bring herself to share this. "His cocky, arrogant, conceited...'I can get anyone I want' attitude just really pisses me off." she explained.

"I know what you mean. I honestly just think this is his way of coping with everything he went through with Haley." Peyton offered.

"Then he needs to hurry up and get the hell over it." Brooke insisted angrily. "But to be honest, I really don't think that's it. He seems way over Haley." she admitted.

"Maybe it's all a facade." Peyton suggested, something she herself knew about all too well.

"Or, he could just be a total asshole who is in desperate need of an ass kicking." Brooke hissed with a smirk. "I have to go to class. I'll see you later." she added with a sigh.

"Ok, see ya. Just try not to let it bother you." Peyton called as Brooke walked off with a wave. She turned around, spotting Lucas walking towards her.

"Hey Peyton." Lucas greeted as he approached her with a smile. He was happy to see her. They had spent an amazing summer together, and had really rebuilt their relationship. He just couldn't help wanting more than her friendship.

"Hey, sorry but I have to get to class..." Peyton apologized sincerely. She was happy honestly happy to have their friendship back on track, but she was still afraid of hurting Brooke. Sure, Brooke had rejected Lucas, but that didn't mean she'd be ok with it. Brooke had pretty much given her blessing, but she still wasn't sure.

"Peyton, are we ever gonna talk about..." Lucas began.

"It was just a kiss Luke." Peyton reminded cutting him off. "We were both going through a lot. We were vulnerable, and in pain. At the time we just needed it..." she began.

"I still need it." Lucas admitted. Peyton looked into his eyes and she could nearly melt. He spoke every word with conviction, and she knew he meant it. She hadn't told anyone about the kiss they had shared. It had happened a little while before Brooke returned from California.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt, and we finally have a really good friendship. I just don't know if it's worth the risk..." Peyton admitted. "I got out of a relationship with Jake a few months ago and you and Brooke..." she continued.

"Have nothing but friendship, and we both know that." Lucas answered. "Look, how about we just hang out after school? It'll give us a chance to spend some time together and we can talk." he suggested. Peyton looked at him hesitantly. They had spent the entire summer together, it's not like they had never hung out. She and Lucas had grown so much closer and as much as a part of her wanted to resist, she hated not being near him. The summer together had just helped her to realize that even more.

"Maybe, yeah I guess I'd like that." Peyton decided finally with a smile.

"Great, so I'll see you after school." Lucas smiled as Peyton walked past him, heading to class. The bell had already rang, and Lucas turned around and walked down the hall in the direction of his next class.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Brooke took a seat in the very back of the class. She didn't exactly feel like being social at the moment. Each table seated two students, unlike normal desks. She was the only student who sat this far in the back, and she hoped it remained that way. Nathan entered the classroom as if he owned the school, and of course, he had to arrive after the bell rang. He grinned as he made his way to the back of the room. She glared at him, he better not even think of sitting anywhere near her. He plopped his books down with an amused look on his face, taking the seat right next to her almost as if reading her thoughts. Brooke gritted her teeth angrily.

"Why don't you go sit next to your little buddy Tim?" Brooke hissed with a glare.

"Nah, I'd rather sit here." Nathan smirked ignoring her catty tone. "You know, it's funny. You and I, sharing a desk in Chemistry." he grinned. Brooke rolled her eyes. "You look good today." he added smoothly.

"I always look bitchin..." Brooke reminded with a slight smirk. She had to admit, she did look particularly great today. She was wearing a cute top, a flowy black knee-high skirt, and leather boots.

The lights in the classroom were shut off, as the educational video was started for the class. Brooke watched the TV monitor, they were only five minutes into the movie and she was already bored out of her mind. She could feel Nathan's eyes on her. His eyes lingered and it was like her was studying her, learning her curves and taking her in. She fidgeted uncomfortably the longer his eyes stayed on her. Was she really that interesting? She tried her hardest to act like she didn't notice him looking at her, and pretend she was paying attention to the movie. Her heart was beating faster and faster, or at least it seemed like it was.

Nathan finally took his eyes off of her, and she allowed her eyes to wander to him. He immediately locked eyes with her and she quickly looked away. She seen him smile out of the corner of her eye and it really irritated her. Was he doing this on purpose, or trying to play some kind of game? He was giving her so many mixed emotions. One minute she felt deeply attracted to him, the next she wanted to slap him. She suddenly felt something warm and smooth graze her knee. Nathan rested his hand on her leg and wore a slight grin. She glared at his grimy hand for a brief moment before shoving it away. She looked up from her lap and tried to refocus on the television, the last thing she wanted to do was make a scene. Nathan smiled and placed his hand back on her knee. Brooke pushed his hand away once again, and gave him a dirty look hoping he'd get the hint. Apparently he didn't get the hint, because his hand found her leg again and this time he began to caress her smooth knee. She felt goosebumps at the sensation. He began to slowly work his hand a little bit up her leg, gently caressing. Brooke tried to shove his hand away, but this time he gripped her leg.

"What do you think your doing?" Brooke whispered harshly. She shoved his hand away. "Keep your hands off of me!" she hissed in a hostile tone.

"What?" Nathan asked innocently pretending to be confused. "Shh...I'm trying to watch the movie." he hushed with a smile directing his attention to the front of the room.

"Ms. Davis, will you please save the conversation for after school?" Whitey asked, who happened to be substituting or the actual Chemistry teacher. Brooke nodded, her cheeks slightly blushing after being called out in front of the entire class. Everyone seemed to look at her and the turn back to the movie. She heard Nathan lightly chuckle and she sighed with an agitated huff. She could see Nathan smirking out of the corner of her eye and she really wanted to punch him. Nathan wasn't stupid, he knew what he was doing. She knew damn well he didn't give a shit about this movie. Brooke's gaze returned to the television, hoping to just block him out. Time seemed to be moving so slow.

After a few moments, Nathan placed his hand back on Brooke's leg and began working his way up her thigh. Her eyes darted at him. She once again tried to push him away but it was no use. There was nothing she could do. She already almost nearly got in trouble for his stupid ass. She would just let him have his fun for now, that is until after class. Nathan began to rub her knee and she glared at his hand with disgust. She was going to give him a verbal lashing when this was all over. She nervously fidgeted when his hand began to slither further up her thigh. When his hand was slightly underneath her skirt, they locked eyes and he wore a mischievous smile. He knew there wasn't much she could do, or maybe he figured she wouldn't do anything. No one else in the room seemed to notice what was going on. Brooke let out a long sigh and gave him a pleading look.

"Get your hand off of me." Brooke demanded in a whisper.

"Shhh..." She heard one of her classmates warn.

"Ms. Davis is there a problem?" Whitey asked from the front of the room.

"No Sir." Brooke shook her head.

Nathan grinned and let out a small laugh. Brooke glared at him heatedly. The sick bastard was enjoying this. His hand relaxed on her thigh and he continued to rub and caress until he slipped his hand to her inner thigh. She quickly grabbed his hand and he smiled once again. He really was enjoying this. She pulled and pulled but she could not remove his hand. She noticed a couple people giving her weird looks so she decided to just give up. She stopped struggling and tried to pretend as if nothing was happening. Nathan had been sitting there completely unfazed, while people were looking at her as if she was a weirdo. It just wasn't worth it. She tried to focus on the movie which was easier said than done. She hated that her body was actually reacting to his touch. He sent a chilling sensation up her spine. She could feel herself slowly giving in, and enjoying his touch with each passing second.

He moved his hand up and down her inner thigh, and in and out of her skirt. With each stroke his hand moved in deeper. Each time he was getting closer to grazing her delicate center, which was only covered by a thin lacy material. She began to breath more rapidly. Her skin felt like it was burning. Was she actually becoming hot over this? She _wanted_ him to touch her, he was making her want it. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his hand his hand, and pushed it further up her skirt. She couldn't beleive what she had just done, but she seemed to have lost any control over her body. A triumphant smile spread across Nathan's face, but she didn't seem to notice. She was too caught up in the moment. It felt too good to care. She began to maneuver and rub his hand against her center. She began to rub his hand against her core faster and pushed it deeper becoming intoxicated by the feeling. She silently gasped while Nathan wore a smug grin.

He began to work his hand himself, and she removed her own from his, making it even harder not to cry out. She tried to look as normal as possible, but he was driving her crazy. Her face and the back of her neck were feeling damp. She felt his finger move her thong over, and her center began to throb. He couldn't do this here! Was he really trying to torture her? She bit her lower lip and covered her mouth with her hand, when she felt his finger slip inside of her. She felt the gasp tighten in her throat, as he slipped another finger inside of her. She let out a muted moan into her hands. The bell rang, and Nathan abruptly removed his hand. She let out a sigh of relief and disappointment. If it had gone any further she knew she would have lost it. She still couldn't believe what they had just done. She should have been angry and pissed off, but as much as she didn't want to admit it, he had made her want it. He made her yearn for more. Everyone in the class stood and began to leave, including Nathan, who acted as if nothing had happened. Brooke's mouth hung open in shock and she trembled. She touched her mouth, and realized her lower lip was bleeding. Her heart was still racing. She grabbed her books and rushed out of the class room, completely shaken up.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

When she got into the girls bathroom, she was still trembling. She already regretted everything that had just happened. She had let him win. Nothing good could ever come out of any type of a relationship with Nathan, and she knew that. She looked in the bathroom mirror feeling ashamed of herself. She kept repeating it in her head over and over again, _she had wanted it._ Not only had she wanted it, but she had pushed his hand underneath her skirt. Brooke splashed her face with water and dried it with a paper towel. She exited the bathroom. Her face was flushed and she could tell because her cheeks burned.

"Hey." Peyton called as she approached her with a smile. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern noticing the redness of Brooke's face. "Your face is red and you look a bit shaken up." she added observantly.

"I'm fine." Brooke lied with a nod. "Next time you see Nathan Scott, please yell Brooke run." she added sarcastically.

"Brooke run!" Nathan laughed as he and his buddies cut between Brooke and Peyton, and continued to walk down the hall. Brooke glared at the back of his head.

"Did something happen between them two of you?" Peyton asked raising an eyebrow curiously. She couldn't remember Brooke ever hating on Nathan quite this much.

"He's just an ass." Brooke replied simply. Brooke wished more than anything she didn't feel an attraction towards him. She couldn't recall any guy ever turning her on in the way he did.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A week had passed since the classroom incident. Nathan and Tim stood outside of the Audio Visual room. They had won their first game over the weekend, which had also been their first game of the season. Nathan had come up with a brilliant idea, and of course Tim and some of the other guys were all for it.

"How are we gonna get Mouth to agree to it?" Tim whispered as if they were on some sort of covert mission.

"Beat his ass if he doesn't." Nathan chuckled.

"Good idea." Tim agreed with a goofy laugh. Mouth walked out of the AV room, and was immediately cornered by Nathan and Tim.

"Can I help you?" Mouth stammered nervously.

"Yes, actually you can. We know your in the media club and we need to tape a project." Nathan explained. Mouth smiled looking relieved and seemingly interested.

"Yeah, a project." Tim repeated with a grin.

"What type of project?" Mouth asked curiously with smile.

"Every man's dream. Cheerleaders wet and naked. We want to set up a camera in the girls locker room, particularly where they shower." Nathan explained. Tim nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I can't do that. Not only can we get in trouble, but it's just wrong." Mouth answered ethically.

"Your not really living your life if you always do the right thing are you?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry. My answer is no." Mouth replied trying to walk passed them. Nathan violently grabbed him by the shirt, throwing him against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I think you misunderstood me. I'm not asking!" Nathan snapped. "The way I see it, is you have two options." he growled.

"Yeah, you have to options." Tim repeated with a grin.

"One, you can be a nice little nerd and set up the camera for us." Nathan explained.

"Set up the camera for us." Tim repeated with a nod.

"Or, you can decide not too, and get your ass kicked." Nathan snapped.

"Or, you can get your ass kicked." Tim repeated glaring at Mouth.

"Dude, quit repeating what I say. It's not intimidating." Nathan exclaimed, shutting Tim up. "What's it gonna be?" he asked referring to Mouth. Mouth went to speak with fear in his eyes. "Oh, and before you make your decision, remember this decision could also effect the people you care about. You wouldn't want us to give sweet, innocent Erica Marsh any trouble, now would you?" he asked tauntingly. That's all he had to say.

"I'll do it." Mouth choked with a shaky nod.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The next day after practice, Nathan and a few of the other Basketball players had gathered around where Mouth had set up the monitor, that was connected to the camera he had managed to install in the girls locker room.

"This boy is a genius." Nathan smiled patting Mouth on the back. Mouth smirked although he felt bad for what he was doing, guys like Nathan and the other players never hung out with him. It actually made him feel kind of cool, even if he was ashamed to admit it. Teresa was the first cheerleader to walk into the showers. All the guys watched eagerly. She turned on the water, then finally dropped her towel. A chorus of hollers from all the guys boomed, except for Mouth who was too overwhelmed with guilt to enjoy what they were doing.

"Oh, I am definitely hittin that this year." Nathan exclaimed with a cocky smile.

"I already hit that." Tim claimed with a cheesy grin.

"Yeah...right." Vegas laughed sarcastically.

"In my fantasies I did." Tim chuckled. "Dude, this is better than porn. These girls are...real..." he added causing the other guys to laugh. Bevin walked in the showers and eventually took off her towel, to which all the guys offered a similar reaction.

"Snagged tooth's not looking bad." Tim joked with a laugh.

"Come on, where's Brooke? Let's get to the good stuff." Nathan smiled. Mouth couldn't help but smile and get excited about the mention of Brooke naked, he almost didn't want to turn away even if it was wrong.

"Brooke's right here!" Brooke cried from behind them. All the guys practically jumped out of their skin, when they looked back at a very pissed head cheerleader.

"Shouldn't you be in the shower?" Nathan taunted in amusement.

"What the hell do you pervs think your doing?" Brooke snapped furiously shutting off the monitor as soon as another cheerleader entered the shower. All the guys groaned their disapproval. "Mouth, how could you?" she exclaimed heatedly feeling somewhat betrayed. This wasn't at all like Mouth.

"I d-didn't want to." Mouth stammered.

"I am so telling the principal about this." Brooke declared.

"Brooke, please don't! I could get into a lot of trouble for this." Mouth begged, panic set in his features.

"We we're never here." Nathan shrugged with a conceited smile. Brooke threw him a dirty look, but it didn't seem to do anything. "Come on." he ordered as he and the other guys scattered.

"You'll all get in trouble and you all deserve it. I'm disappointed in you Mouth. I'd expect this from them...but you? I didn't think you were like every other guy. Why would you do something like this?" Brooke cried. Tears of regret stung Mouth's eyes.

"Brooke, Nathan and those guys will get off scott free. They play sports, Nathan is the star basketball player. I'm the only one who will really get into trouble. I didn't want to do it, but I felt like I had to. If I didn't do it they were gonna kick my ass, and they mentioned something about bothering Erika. I had too. I'm so sorry." Mouth explained sadly with tears rolling down his cheeks. Brooke managed to calm down and look at him sympathetically. This wasn't his fault, it was Nathan's. She knew Nathan was the one behind all of it.

"Just go. But I want you to promise me you'll never do anything like this again, and I want you to get that camera out of the girls locker room." Brooke insisted in a controlled tone.

"I promise, thanks Brooke." Mouth replied, his face brightening with relief. He began to pack up his things and hurried away.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Nathan!" Brooke yelled angrily when she finally spotted him in the hallway. He was surprisingly alone, and looked like he was heading home. The halls were completely empty. After all, school was over and so was practice for most sports. "What the hell is your problem!" she hissed.

"Nice to see you too, Brooke. I thought you were avoiding me. You know, your hurting my feelings." Nathan pouted moving closer to her as she backed away.

"How dare you bully Mouth into setting up a camera in the Girl's locker room! Are you really that desperate and hard up? You have to invade someone's privacy, you can't get a girl on your own?" Brooke snapped. Nathan continued to move in closer, until she was backed up against the lockers.

"That's funny coming from you, I seem to remember you guiding my hand up your skirt not too long ago." Nathan reminded tauntingly with a smile. Brooke's face twisted with rage and she glared at him angrily swinging at him, but he caught her hand before she could slap him. "Be nice." he whispered pushing her hair behind her ear with his hand. She violently shoved him away with a poisonous glare.

"Whatever. We both know what really happened. Keep your hands off of me!" Brooke growled angrily storming off.

"It's only a matter of time!" Nathan yelled. Brooke snapped her head back, glaring at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked turning around heatedly.

"I don't know why you even bother denying it. You know that you wanted it, you can't honestly say that you didn't. I know you feel it." Nathan explained walking towards her. Brooke gave him a look of disbelief. No matter how much she hated it, he was right. She had wanted him. She had never wanted anyone that badly.

"Feel what?" Brooke cried.

"This...us...you may not want to admit it, but it's there and you know it. You can't resist me." Nathan smiled, and Brooke smirked back in amusement.

"Do you think you could have me? Huh? Do you really think you could have me, Nathan?" Brooke questioned moving closer to him so that they were only inches apart. This was a question sometimes she wasn't even sure of. She was tired of always feeling like he had the upper hand in whatever this was. If he wanted to play games, she could play them right back. It didn't mean she had to do anything with him.

"I know I could." Nathan replied with a cocky smile oozing self-confidence. Brooke let out a small laugh.

"Wanna bet?" Brooke asked with the raise of an eyebrow. She looked him up and down, her eyes sparkling. "You couldn't keep up with me." she promised with a tempting smile.

"I'd break you." Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, ok." Brooke chuckled rolling her eyes.

"Wanna find out?" Nathan challenge with a naughty smile. Brooke's jaw dropped and she didn't know how to react. She had figured she would just toy with him, she hadn't planned on actually doing anything with him. "That's what I thought." he laughed. She wasn't about to let him think he had won this little verbal exchange by getting the last word. It already felt like he had more control over this situation than she did. Before he could walk away she impulsively stepped in front of him. He looked at her a bit surprised by the move. She mustered even more confidence, and grabbed him by the crotch backing him up against the wall. Nathan gasped in utter shock. She grasped his manhood in her hand firmly but not tightly enough to cause pain. A small smile spread across her face. She titled her chin upright and raised her face to his. She licked in between his parted lips and placed a small kiss on his bottom lip.

"I'm not gonna be that type of girl. I won't be. I'm not gonna be used for sex. Sorry, but I'm a good girl." Brooke smiled innocently as she released him. She turned on her heel with a winning smile and sauntered down the hall. Nathan's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. He was almost speechless. He watched her perfect ass move, and her hips sway as she walked away.

"Tease!" Nathan called with a surprised laugh still registering the way Brooke had just behaved. Nathan grinned as he walked up the hall. He had a feeling things were just heating up between him and Brooke. She'd be the perfect addition to his many conquests. He knew it was only a matter of time. He was planning on fucking her brains out, and oh, what a sweet notch on his belt she would be. He had gotten a taste and now he wanted more. He would fuck her, and leave her. He smiled to himself, things were about to get very interesting.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Brooke smiled to herself feeling proud as she headed to her car. She actually felt like she had a some control now. The look on Nathan's face was priceless. She knew she still had to stay away from him and that might not exactly be easy. Everytime he touched her, she seemed to want more.

"Brooke." Bevin called as she approached her.

"Oh, hey, Bevin what's up?" Brooke asked.

"I just saw you with Nathan." Bevin answered. Brooke looked at her, feeling mortified.

"What did you see?" Brooke questioned with fear. She really hoped Bevin hadn't caught the entire exchange. The last thing she needed were rumors flying around, and everyone making her out to be the whore.

"Just you two talking." Bevin replied to Brooke's relief.

"That was nothing." Brooke insisted.

"I think you should stay away from him, for your own good." Bevin admitted suddenly before walking off to her own car.

Brooke climbed into her car and started up the engine. She knew Bevin was right and she was probably just trying to be a good friend, yet she couldn't help but feel like this was none of her business. Her desire for Nathan just seemed to grow with each encounter they had. Sometimes it truly felt like she had lost control. She just hoped she was strong enough to resist the temptation. The truth was she never really thought things through when she was with Nathan. She only thought about it afterwards, which was why she had tried to avoid him in the first place. That strategy obviously wasn't working. Maybe she should just go ahead, be wild, and do it. It's not like she hadn't had purely physical relationships before, although she wanted to stop doing that. What's the worse that could happen as long as she didn't get attached? After all, you only live once. No matter what, people can't always control their emotions and the truth was she could end up getting hurt if she wasn't careful. Her heart and mind told her to stay away, her body was a different story. She was just going to have to try her hardest to fight it.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/N:** I just wanted to inform everyone that a NB petiton has been started and it would be really great if anyone who hasn't signed it could sign it. I will try to put the link in my profile but if I can't do that and you are interested in signing, just e-mail me.Thanks to everyone who checked out the first chapter. In case any of you are wrestling fans, with this chapter you may have noticed similarity with this story and Prohibited. This is basically Prohibited OTH style, except of some things will be different. I usually include a little note to all my reviewers at the end of each chapter. Obviously it is easier to comment on the longer reviews. ;) _

**Thanks to: HSW_(Mel): _**_Aw, thanks Mel! I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter. There was more LP in this chapter. lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought the things with Bevin was funny too. lol. But we always agree. ;) hug) _**Ababy99:**_( I'm really glad you like it, a lot of people seem to like jerk Nathan.lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter.) _**kaos2405:**_(Thanks) _**Steph:**_(thanks)_**heavenleigh88**_(thanks)_**nookieforever07**_(WOW, thanks. I'm really glad you like it that much. I hope you like this chapter.) _**HelenItsMe**_(Glad your enjoying it, and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.) _**m **_(thanks, I hope you continue to read and enjoy the rest.) _**unfolddream**_(glad you thought that was funny. lol. If you hated Nathan in the first chapter, then you probably won't like him in this one. lol.) _**animefanatic36**_(lol, thanks) _**famousindafuture**_(wow, thanks that means a lot to me. I'm glad you lied it that much. I'm glad you enjoying the way I write.) _**LucasnHaley**_(thanks, glad you liked it.) _**OTHbaby08**_(I'm really happy your lovin it. I hope you continue to love it.) _**Halley Scott**_(thanks) _**uhhhh59**_(lol, a fan of one of my wrestling fics. It's funny I have never seen your reviewing name before, on Prohibited. I updated Prohibited, chapter 9 is up. If you like that story you will like this, since this story is based around that one.)_** kimberly **_(thanks) and _**nookieforever07**_(thanks, glad you lied it.) If any of you haven't gotten a chance to check out my other fic The Heart's Desire, please do. :)_

**Preview:**_ Can Brooke resist Nathan? Will things go any further between them? Will she give in? Does Nathan really only want to use her? Will someone get hurt? What's going on between Peyton and Lucas? Please REVIEW! _

_**WRITIE :) :) :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Brooke ran her fingers through her hair massaging the sweetly scented shampoo into her scalp. The water cascaded down her slender body like rain drops. The hot steam from the locker room shower filled the entire room, this was just what she needed after cheering for hours as the Ravens won yet another game. Everyone else had pretty much already gone home. There was a new cheerleader on the squad as well, who turned out to be a real bitch. She tried to clear her head of any thoughts of Rachel, her fear of Lucas and Peyton growing closer, and of course Nathan. She had done pretty well avoiding him, but Tree Hill was a small town. It was only a matter of time before they had another run-in with each other. She had almost considered it...playing with Nathan. Did he really think he could out do her? She didn't like being shown up. Moments like that, were when she kept trying to remind herself that she didn't want to do meaningless relationships anymore. She wanted to have something with someone, not just sex.

When she was finished she turned the shower knob and the water came to a stop. She ran her small fingers over her face and then through her hair wringing out some of the excess water. She grabbed a towel damping her hair with it, then wrapped it around her body as she walked over to the mirror. She ran her hands through her hair a few more times in an attempt to untangle it. She examined her reflection carefully before deciding she was satisfied. It was late, who was really going to see her anyway? Besides she looked hot wet. She jumped back with a start when she spotted Nathan in the mirror, approaching from behind her. She looked into his blue eyes through the mirror, and they were locked on hers. She knew this wasn't a dream or some erotic fantasy, he was really there and that made her even more nervous. What was this? She was Brooke Davis, she didn't get nervous...especially not over guys. Guys were her thing.

He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower himself, he was wearing a beater that seemed to hug him in all the right places along with Jean shorts. He really was captivating. She stood before him in nothing but a towel. Nathan licked his lips as his eyes traveled every curve of Brooke's body hungrily. She turned to face him abruptly, not really sure what she was going to say. Nervousness crept over her as she tried to keep her cool, yet oddly seeing him was a rush. Probably because she didn't know what to expect, or if she'd even be able to control herself while being around him.

"W-what are you doing here? This is the girls locker room!" Brooke stuttered walking passed him. How lame, she couldn't think of anything better than that. As if Nathan cared that this was the girls locker room. Nathan could only smile as he turned around, his eyes following her. He loved playing this game, it was almost like cat and mouse. She turned to face, once she was a bit more composed.

"You know, I had a dream like this once. Except I was wearing less clothes...and well...you weren't wearing anything at all." Nathan smirked as he moved in closer. "Although I'm sure we could fix that." he added with a cocky glint in his eyes.

"You wish" Brooke retorted glaring at him.

"I figured with the way you teased me I owe you one." Nathan replied stepping closer. "That time in hallway, and then at tonight's game..." he began.

"I didn't do anything tonight..." Brooke answered instantly.

"You think I don't see the way you look at me, and I'm sure you bending over in front of the team was all just an accident." Nathan reminded.

"So, I'm tease." Brooke shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't like being teased Brooke, so I owe one...it's only fair right?" Nathan grinned continuing to move in on her until she was backed up against the wall.

"That's okay..." Brooke uttered. She wasn't sure if she wanted this or not. She knew about Nathan's past with girls, and all the things that were said about him after he and Haley officially called it quits. What if he was just using her for sex like every other guy? He hadn't shown any interest in anything else, so it wouldn't really surprise her. He had become quite an ass. She'd be just another woman to add to his list.

"I insist" Nathan smirked running his hand up her damp arm. Her skin was immediately covered with goosebumps. She closed her eyes tightly and then reopened them trying her hardest to fight this intoxicating feeling. Her chest heaved more rapidly as her heart pounded. No other guy had managed to have this effect on her with just a simple touch, not even Lucas. She tried to convince herself there was no way she could get hurt if she gave in, she'd be using him too.

"Anyone can walk in." Brooke insisted trying to find any excuse she could. Nathan grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Everyone already left, no one's here...and I locked the door." Nathan challenged with a cocky smile.

"Ouch, your hurting me." Brooke yelped. Nathan loosened his grip but grabbed ahold of her other arm as well. He brought her arms above her head, pinning her against the wall. Now he had complete control, as if he hadn't before. She hated not being in control. The towel clung loosely to her body.

"Better?" Nathan grinned closely. He was getting tired of all this stalling. Why didn't she just give in? They both knew eventually she would anyway. He brought his lips to her neck and began to kiss the soft skin hungrily. Brooke's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a shallow breath allowing herself to enjoy the amazing feeling. She was a very sexual person, but he was the first man to make her feel so many different sensations, and this was all just from a kiss.

"Nathan." Brooke sighed. Nathan removed his face from her neck to look into her eyes. "Why me? I mean I know I'm gorgeous..." she continued with a playfully cocky smile. "But I'm sure there are plenty of other women you could have had your way with by now." She reasoned.

"Who says I haven't been sleeping with other women?" Nathan grinned. Brooke shot him a dirty look. Although it was true, Nathan could have been hooking up with a lot of other girls, and she just didn't know it.

"If that was supposed to be a turn on..." Brooke replied cocking and eyebrow.

"Because your the one I chose." Nathan shrugged simply in a serious tone. Without another word, he swooped in and devoured her lips not giving her a chance to respond. He still held her hands firmly above her head as he returned his luscious mouth to her tender neck. She could feel her towel slipping and it was only a matter of time before it fell completely off of her body. She worked one of her arms free from his grasp and began kissing his neck. She then began to nibble and lick his ear playfully. She knew this drove most men wild and Nathan seemed to be liking it. Nathan grabbed a hold of her other arm, pinning her once again.

He captured her lips in a heated kiss and she moaned against his mouth. She kissed him back with equal passion, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. Her towel which had slowly been slipping from her body, finally fell to the floor. He pulled away breaking the kiss and she let out a whimper as he released her arms. He scanned her glistening body with his piercing eyes and she looked absolutely flawless. Brooke was at her most vulnerable, regardless of how many guys had liked her and how many times she had been told she looked incredible. She tried to act confident on the outside, but the truth was she was very insecure.

"You are amazing." Nathan remarked. Brooke sighed feeling a little more comfortable and less uneasy. He had probably said things like this to a lot of girls but she couldn't help but blush. He put his hand on her shoulder gliding it down her neckline, over her subtle breast and then over her stomach. She instantly began to shiver from the slightest touch. He licked between her breasts and traveled down her stomach with his hot tongue. He swirled his tongue around her navel then worked his way back up. When he was face to face with her again, Brooke was flushed with desire. At this point lust had taken over and she didn't care about getting too involved or hurt anymore. Brooke lustfully pulled Nathan's shirt over his head, exposing his muscular physique. She shot her tongue into his mouth kissing him urgently. She placed kisses on his neck tossing his shirt aside. She left a trail of kisses along his chest and the heat combined between their bodies had become intense.

Nathan smashed his lips on top of hers and she let out a moan as he lifted her up by the cheeks of her ass. She wrapped her wet legs around his waist as he pressed her up against the wall. She slipped her hand into his shorts rubbing his manhood and he quickly moaned in approval against her lips. Nathan began to unbuckle his pants while Brooke's mind slowly began to take over. Why did she have to start thinking now of all times? What was she doing? This was wrong. She shouldn't be doing this. Brooke untangled her legs from Nathan's waist and shoved him away.

"I can't do this!" Brooke protested grabbing her towel from the floor and wrapping it around her naked body.

"Why not?" Nathan cried in frustration with a confused look. She really was a tease. Brooke hastily made her way towards the door avoiding eye contact.

"Nathan, were not even together!" Brooke exclaimed.

"So...we can be friends with benefits." Nathan reasoned grinning. Brooke responded with a cold glare. "Like you haven't done it before." He added sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Not anymore. Besides, I don't fuck my friends...and since when are we friends anyway?" Brooke replied pointedly, turning to face him.

"Fine, then we can just have benefits." Nathan smirked.

"I don't think so..." Brooke shook her head. The idea of possibly developing feelings for Nathan and wanting more than just good sex was so not worth it. It was bad enough she could already feel herself falling for him a little too fast.

"Why not?" Nathan asked curiously. He could tell she wanted him and everyone knew about Brooke's past so it just didn't make sense.

"Because I've had enough meaningless relationships that were just about sex, and I want more than that. I wanna mean something to someone." Brooke answered honestly with a hint of vulnerability in her eyes. She didn't even know why she had just told him that, he wasn't exactly the person she should have been sharing her feelings with after the way he had been acting towards everyone lately. He wasn't the same Nathan that Haley had fell in love with. He wasn't even the same guy Peyton dated.

"We've already gone this far, why stop now?" Nathan reasoned moving closer. If they didn't stop now, this whole situation had the potential to break her and somehow she knew it. She wouldn't tell him that though. "Are you sure you not just scared?" He asked with a challenging grin. The truth was, yes, she was scared. She was scared of how he could possibly make her feel, she was scared of letting herself get hurt again. She was scared. She had been through enough pain in the past, and her heart couldn't handle that again. This was different then what she had shared with Felix. With Felix, she was in control and she never fell for him. With Nathan, there was that risk of possibly getting in too deep.

"I just can't. It's bad enough it's gone this far." Brooke answered walking away as she grabbed her bag and exited the locker room. Nathan licked his lips watching her hips sway as she left.

"It'll only go further." Nathan promised out loud to himself with a wicked grin. He knew eventually Brooke would give in.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Peyton opened her locker and shuffled through the books inside. The day seemed to be dragging for some reason, and she had plenty on her mind. She couldn't help but smile when she felt two strong, comforting arms wrap around her slender frame. She didn't even need to turn around. She knew his touch.

"Lucas" Peyton spoke as she turned to face him. Lucas smiled down at her warmly, and before she could speak any further his mouth covered hers in a gentle kiss. "That was quite the greeting." She laughed.

"You looked so good, I couldn't help myself." Lucas grinned, leaning in for another kiss. Peyton quickly turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek. He backed away slowly, feeling confused allowing his eyes to search hers. Peyton looked away after a brief moment of silence.

"I just really don't think we should be doing that here." Peyton shrugged awkwardly.

"Don't tell me your still concerned about hurting Brooke. I told you there's nothing going on between us, and we're both okay with that. She and I are just friends." Lucas reassured.

"I know that Brooke says she is okay with it and that she only wants to be friends with you but that doesn't mean she's being sincere. I mean this is a girl who called you her 'gangrene infected amputated limb' and then acts all jealous when she sees other girls even talking to you. You told her you wanted to be with her Lucas, maybe you owe it to her to see it through. Maybe it'll also help you sort out your feelings..." Peyton explained.

"Wait, she called me a what?" Lucas asked with a strange look, not waiting for an answer his expression became serious. "Listen, at the time I thought that was what I wanted. Brooke had really been there for me and I clung to her for that. But after everything that happened this summer between us, things have never been more clear to me. I need you Peyton, and I know you need me in your life too." Lucas explained softly caressing her face with his hand. She smiled looking up into his eyes.

"Luke, I'm not denying that we had an awesome summer together, or that we share something. I just don't want to hurt her and this time we have the chance to do this the right way. It's complicated because at the same time I do have feelings for you, but I think you have be with her again Lucas. I think you should give it a chance. Then if things don't work out, you'll both finally have closure." Peyton answered.

"Peyton, sometimes you have to be selfish when you believe something is worthy, and I believe what we have is. How long are we gonna fight what our hearts desire just so we can spare the feelings of someone else?" Lucas replied intensely brushing her hair behind her ear with his finger tips. She had gotten so lost in his eyes she barely registered how close they had become. His arm slipped around her petite waist and he closed the space between them pressing his lips against hers. Peyton couldn't hesitate this time even if she wanted too. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss as their lips intertwined. Her conscience of course, had a way of kicking in at the worst times. Lucas nearly whimpered when she broke the kiss. She knew the thought of she and Lucas being together might hurt her best friend, so the public affection wasn't such a good idea. Lucas looked down at her with questioning eyes. This is what they both wanted wasn't it? So why did it have to be so hard?

"Peyton, we don't have to hide anything from her this time..." Lucas reasoned.

"Maybe Brooke really wouldn't care if we were together, but I wouldn't want to have that constantly looming over my head. If you and I are ever going to be able to truly be together then you have to follow through with what you said to Brooke. You have to be with her Luke. You obviously felt something for her. Besides, I have so much going on right now and I'm not completely ready for a relationship." Peyton insisted.

"But what about us?" Lucas sighed looking deeply disappointed.

"It'll always be there...we just have to wait until our time comes." Peyton explained. "From now on we are strictly platonic. Go be with Brooke." She added immediately breaking eye contact as she shut her locker door and walked passed him. Lucas opened his mouth to protest but no words came out, and he found himself just watching her walk away.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Haley stood in the hallway outside of Math class. She currently had Study Hall and the bell was about to ring any second. She had gone over what she wanted to say in her head a million times. She hadn't spoken to him in such a long time. It was hard to believe how drastically things could change. Or, how drastically people could change no matter how well you thought you knew them. She couldn't exactly blame him for his behavior. She mostly blamed herself. She wasn't seeking forgiveness for her actions, she knew she'd never get that. She was doing this mostly on Luke's behalf, although Lucas had no idea.

It had been weeks since Nathan had returned from High Flyers and he still hadn't forgiven Lucas. Although Lucas had insisted that it wasn't her fault, she couldn't help but feel responsible. After all, he had lied about going to see her. She nervously wrung her hands, and her heart was pounding. The bell would ring any minute now. She had almost talked herself out of it a few times. She still had the chance to change her mind and take off down the hall. She silently scolded herself for thinking such thoughts. She had to do this. The bell rang causing Haley to nearly jump out of her skin. Kids quickly began to pile out of the classrooms and Haley watched them one by one. He finally walked out wearing his usual cocky smile, walking right passed her without even noticing she was standing there.

"Nathan." Haley managed to call. Her voice was frail and meek. Nathan's head snapped back and his eyes darted at her. He immediately recognized her voice. A voice that once brought him such happiness, was now like nails slowly being dragged across a chalk board. He turned his body to face her. His eyes were piercing and cold, practically pinning her to the wall. Her breath caught in her throat and she almost wondered if her heart had stopped beating. She didn't know what to expect. He slowly moved closer to her. A smile strategically curled at his lips as if he was contemplating how to make this worse for her.

"Haley...haven't spoken to you in a while. I guess divorce does that to people." Nathan offered with a smile, but it wasn't a nice warm smile. It was a taunting, cruel smile. Haley looked away. She couldn't remember his eyes ever being so cold.

"I wanted to talk to you about Lucas." Haley offered quietly, not daring to look up at him.

"As far as I'm concerned there's nothing to talk about. He's nothing to me and that's his own fault. It's really none of your business." Nathan stated with a smug grin.

"I know Lucas shouldn't have lied to you about coming to see me..." Haley began, trying to ignore the harshness in his tone. There was a time where she was the only one who could get through to Nathan. A lot had changed since then, but she was hoping she could help make things better by talking to him.

"Don't tell me you want to have a heart to heart, Hales? First of all, you really shouldn't be preaching about honesty...oh and make sure you say hi to Chris Keller for me next time you see him." Nathan replied with a sinister glare. "Although I guess it was partially your fault since he was lying about you. Gee, your just ruining lives right and left." He added sarcastically.

"Nathan, I don't blame you for being angry with me, but Lucas is your brother. He was only trying to protect you." Haley argued.

"Shut up Haley! What do you think after all this time your just gonna be the saint and smooth everything over between us? You think I'm going to change the way I feel because you feed me a line of bullshit? I'm not wrapped around your finger anymore, and besides...I don't take advice from sluts." Nathan snapped, his frosty blue eyes burning into hers. Haley's big brown eyes instantly welled up with tears.

"Excuse me?" Haley uttered barely believing the way he had just spoken to her. Lucas came walking down the hall when he spotted them. He was immediately concerned by the look on Haley's face.

"You heard me, I called you a slut." Nathan smirked in amusement as he moved closer to Haley and brushed a hand through her hair. "Your a dirty slut. Only sluts cheat on their husbands." He hissed venomously with a bitter glare. That's all it took. Lucas lost it, charging at Nathan and tackling him to the ground. Haley didn't even have time to react. Her mind was still registering the filthy word Nathan had just labeled her. The fight between the brothers continued to ensue, going back and forth until a number of teachers and basketball players jumped in to break it up. Haley sat on the floor and began to cry into her knees. Nathan smiled with deep satisfaction, while Lucas broke away from the guys that were holding him and went to Haley's side, pulling her into a hug.

"Principal's office now!" Whitey growled. It seemed like the entire school had gathered to witness the fight. Brooke and Peyton both went to Haley's side to comfort her, while Nathan and Lucas were escorted to the office.

Peyton and Brooke brought a distraught Haley into the girls bathroom to help clean her up and calm her down. Haley splashed cold water on her face, while the other girls looked on in concern.

"I'm fine." Haley choked out a shaky laugh when she finally looked at them. She was trying her hardest to hold back tears. "He's just never spoken to me like that. It hurt." She admitted as liquid hot tears escaped from her eyes.

"He had no right to speak that way to you." Brooke offered sympathetically. She had completely forgotten about how Haley might feel if she knew what had been going on between she and Nathan. That was just another reason to stay away from him, but at the same time she felt the need to really let him have it for what he did to Haley.

"He's been being an ass to everyone lately, there's no excuse for it." Peyton added rubbing Haley's shoulder.

"Thank you two, really...but I'm gonna be okay." Haley reassured. "He has a right to hate me, I just wish it didn't hurt so much." She muttered.

"He has a right to be angry yes, but to be verbally and mentally abusive? No one deserves that." Peyton replied giving Haley a comforting hug.

"Hot night last night?" Haley teased as she released Peyton.

"What?" Brooke asked realizing Haley was talking to her.

"Nice hickey dude." Peyton chuckled noticing what Haley had been referring too.

"I think that's the biggest hickey I've ever seen...who's it from?" Haley asked curiously. Brooke quickly looked into the mirror to see a huge hickey on her neck.

"Oh God." Brooke groaned. How had she NOT noticed that!

"Who's the lucky guy B. Davis?" Peyton pressed. Brooke didn't really know what to say, she knew she shouldn't lie to her best friend but she also couldn't tell the truth for obvious reasons.

"Oh, some random guy at a bar...I can't even remember his name." Brooke answered.

"Nice." Haley laughed sarcastically. "I guess that's one way for a guy to mark their territory." She joked. Interestingly, Brooke hadn't even thought of that. Men are dogs, and that is something that a dog would do. Maybe he was trying to make her look like a slut. If anyone were to ever find out about them nearly hooking up, not only would it probably cause problems between she and Haley...but a lot of people would probably hate her. Brooke would just be another notch on his belt, not to mention how much he could brag about that fact that he had nailed her. Staring in the mirror, she couldn't help but wonder if confronting Nathan was a bad idea or not.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Thank you all for being so patient and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you don't already know what has been taking me so long to update, it's still up in my profile! _

**Thanks to:** _All of you for being so patient and liking my stories/writing. Usually I thank individually, but this will get out a lot faster if I just do it this way. Thank you so much, I love you guys and I hope you enjoy the update. :D_

_**Preview: **You'll just have to wait and see:P _

_**WRITIE :):):):)**_


End file.
